This is a multi-center study funded by NIH to determine whether the addition of pharmacological doses of folic acid, pyridoxine, and cyanocobalamin reduces recurrent cerebral infarction as a primary endpoint and myocardial infarction or fatal coronary heart disease as a secondary endpoint.